


23 Letters

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Memories, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Fluff, Humor, Insanity, Jealousy, Language, Letters, M/M, Nice Peter, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton has ordered Stiles to write 23 different letters over the course of 23 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - The Barista

**Author's Note:**

> I found a writing exercise on kaige68's pintrest and wanted to give it a try. However, since many of the letter prompts just do not and cannot apply to me, I am going to do it in fandom form. I teetered between SPN, SPN RPF, and Teen Wolf. Teen Wolf won out, because of Stiles. This will take 23 days to complete. Most will likely be drabbles. I will add tags as needed.

Stiles sat down in front of his laptop with a sigh. He sucked at telling people what was going on. He could talk a mile a minute, but failed at getting his point across. 

Deaton suggested that he try writing a letter a day. Wait, no he did not, he put down and damned list and told Stiles to do it or he would sic his psycho sister on him. Because it would help clear his mind of useless clutter.

HA! One does not get rid of McDonald's I'm Lovin' It, jingle. He's tried. He even watched the old commercials on Youtube in hopes of ridding his mind of it. All he succeeded in doing is getting the Tootsie Pop, Tootsie Roll, and Oscar Myer bologna commercials stuck in there with it.

Still Morrell was scary and he did not want to have to deal with her ever again. So he would do this letter writing thing… on the computer. Deaton never said he had to deliver the letters. Take that old man; you're not the only one who can be elusive and tricky!

~~

Dear Red Haired Barista,

I have to start by saying you make the best coffee in town. Really, it is the perfect temperature and I appreciate that extra squirt of caramel.

However, I have noticed you leaning more toward me. Making hearts in the foam. Leaving winks on the side of my cups. It's nice to know that I can turn the head of someone as lovely as you are.

I am truly flattered. It's just that my boyfriend wants to rip off your face every time you touch my arm or bat your eyelashes at me. He's very territorial, but so are most werewolves.

I cannot use the friendship card with you, since I do not even know your name. So please, for your safety and my ability to actually have a decent cup of coffee, stop the touches and stop the flirting. 

Saving your life,

Stiles (the boy who just wants to enjoy his Caramel Macchiato)

~~ 

Stiles closed his laptop and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long 23 days.


	2. Day 2 - Dear Mom

Stiles stares at whom he has to write on the second day, and wants to die a little inside. Possibly a lot. He definitely wants to punch Deaton for the note he attached.

The man knows that his mother is dead. That the… that the Fox made him think he was going to die the same way. To be honest, when he heard that he had the same disease she had, he was happy, sad, and mad. 

Mad because his father should not have to go through that pain again. Sad because he didn't want to forget his friends he didn't want to cause them the pain that he went through. Glad because he would have finally been set free of the burden that he has had to bear alone.

 _'Time to heal.'_ not as easy as the bastard thinks. 

~~

Dear Mom,

Hi, I miss you. Life has been treating me… well it depends on the day I suppose. I told you about Scott the last time I visited a few years ago; and I kind of touched on Derek.

I was wrong about him then. He's still emerging from his shell, but the warmth and love he shows me in private makes the wait worth it.

I still can't believe he wants to be with me. I keep waiting to wake up and find that it's all just a dream. I love him though, shhh, I haven't told him yet.

Dad is still healing from losing you. Some days I wonder if he will ever move forward. I have a feeling he won't. He's working himself to death. If he keeps down this path, I'm going to be an orphan. I'm sure he's just holding on until I'm an adult. I'm not looking forward to burying him next to you.

I have to ask, why. Why did you ask me to unplug your machine and turn off the alarm? I-I killed you. I watched as you struggled to breathe and then smile at me with your last breath.

Do you know how much it hurt to see the light leave your eyes? You were-are my mother and dad wasn't there. Is that why you chose me to help you die? Because dad refused? If I had fully grasped what I was doing, I never would have.

We both loved you too much to ki-kill you. If dad knew what I did, it would kill him, or make him kill me.

I wonder why the Nogitsune didn't tell him. Was it to keep me in agony longer? I so wanted to fucking die. I wasn't allowed to though.

Why can't I die? Why do I have to keep living in pain? 'Time heals all wounds.' I fucking beg to differ. Even with Derek loving me, I feel an empty spot inside.

I keep living, but only because I am too weak to die.

I will love you and miss you until my dying breath.

Keep an eye out for me.

Your broken son,

Stiles

~~

He cried as he saved the letter and off the laptop. This did not help heal anything. It just tore open old wounds that were better off buried.


	3. Day 3 - Dear Dad

Stiles walked into the closet and shut the doors. He could almost laugh at the irony of it. He had been out of the closet for more than a year. Yet, here he was hiding in one.

It wasn't his fault though. Mother Nature called and he had to answer her call before closing his laptop. Derek wasn't supposed to show up for another twenty minutes.

Yes, the letter had sounded a touch suicidal, but it was just the melancholy of the moment. Something he still blamed on Deaton. Naturally, his boyfriend wouldn't listen to him.

He had grabbed his laptop and then grabbed him, hauling him off to face Talia, because he couldn't deal with it. _That_ had been an uncomfortable conversation. Especially since the woman had been one of his Mother's best friends. She didn't talk to Stiles. No, she just sat there holding him and petting his head for over an hour, and then released him back to Derek with strict instruction to not leave him alone.

Sadly, Derek couldn't be deterred from his given mission, nor could he be persuaded that the best way to help him was with naked sexy times. Sometimes having a werewolf sucks big hairy balls… and not in a fun way!

Whatever, he had a letter to write before his sneaky wolf came over.

~~

Dear Dad,

Shit, what do I say here? I talk to you often, but I rarely say what I am thinking. I know you don't approve of Derek, but I love him and he makes me happy. That is what counts, right?

I know you miss mom. I've heard you crying at night. You sent me to grief counseling; perhaps you need some as well. I will not pretend to be over Mom's death, but on most days, I get by. I even allowed someone to love me.

Melissa has been keeping an eye on you. She knows about our past. She knows you have a spazz for a son. She knows you love being the Sheriff, but I think you both would be good for one another.

She already treats me as her stepson and you do the same for Scott. Talia told me she could tell that you to like each other, but something is holding you back. If it is because of Scott, or me well we're waiting to be for real brothers. Don't wait on us.

I'm happy you gave up the drink. I know Rafe said he did, but he approached us after graduation reeking of beer and MD 40/40. Poor Scott had a panic attack and had a severe flashback. I openly admit that I broke the bastard's nose. Not that he was sober enough to remember how it happened.

You-you're a good Dad. You are a right pain in my ass at times, but I would not trade you for another. It's crazy, I have hidden so much from you to keep us safe, but you still rise to the challenge when you find out the truth.

Well, most of the time. The Hale's are going to invite us to Thanksgiving this year. I know we won't go, but I thought you should know. Huh, I guess I will actually have to tell you that part. Derek understands that it is the one time that we get together with Melissa. Though I think they are inviting her as well. That's okay, traditions are important to everyone.

Time will tell; and you may know about it before we do. You really are a wonderful Sheriff as well. One day, we should sit down and actually talk about our feelings. It might not be the Stilinski way, but sometimes our way is not, the healthiest of ways.

I have to go before my other half gets here. I love you.

Your ADHD son,

Stiles (Would it hurt your feelings if I legally had my name changed to Stiles?)

~~

He smiled as he saved the document and climbed out of the closet. Derek would wonder what he wrote today, and Stiles was bound and determined to drive the man mad by not letting him know. Served him right for dropping him off on Talia yesterday.


	4. Day 4 - Dear Future Child

Stiles sat at his desk grumbling, while Derek sat on his bed watching him. 

"I can do this by myself. I'm supposed to do this by myself."

"Let me read the letter," Derek sad with a shrug.

"No, absolutely not. What part of private do you not understand?" Stiles asked with narrowed eyes.

"You sounded suicidal in the letter to your mother. I had to hand you over to _my_ mother. Then yesterday you disappeared for almost an hour. Let me see the letter."

He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend in what he hoped was a menacing manner. "Were my eyes red rimmed yesterday? Did I strike you at all as sad? I doubt it. Listen to my heartbeat. I am not contemplating suicide and you are not going to see the letter."

"Then I'm not leaving," the wolf said stubbornly.

"Fine! You're still not reading the letters, including this one."

Derek just grinned and settled further into the bed. Daring Stiles to try to stop him. Sometimes he loved and hated the man.

~~

Dear Future Child,

Well, this is one of the craziest letters that I have written. I admit that I am not sure if I want a child. I've never discussed it with Derek. We just aren't there yet. I kind of want a child, even if it is a furry one.

I know you will either be adopted, which does not make you any less loved, or we will use a surrogate. Unless there is something Derek and Deaton have not told me. If I can get knocked up, Derek is losing his 'manhood' and Deaton his life. My dad, your grandpa will help me hide their bodies, so you will have a parent to raise you.

I suspect you will be a werewolf. I'm not sure, just a hunch. However, if you are a furry baby you will be feline. Mostly just to piss off my S.O. Yup, I am a pain in the ass. Just ask your other daddy. At least the man I hope will be your other daddy. Or your grandpa, I suppose. He's known me longer after all.

I wonder if you will be our little prince or princess. Listen to me rambling. I just said that I didn't know when or even if you are coming. Your Dad is sitting on my bed glaring at me. I'm sure it's because my heart rate is all over the place.

He's worried about me, because I had a sad day. Your Dad looks like a murderer, but he's so sweet. I cannot believe that he is my boyfriend. That I might have you with him. It all feels like a dream.

I don't know when you will be here, but I'll wait for you.

With love in my heart,

Your Daddy

~~

When Stiles finished his letter, he looked over and stuck out his tongue. Just to make sure Derek understood there would be no peeking.


	5. Day 5 - Dear 5th Grade Teacher

Stiles had once again managed to give Derek the slip. Okay, so he begged Talia to keep her son busy for a few hours. Reminding the man, loudly, that it was an exercise for him, not them. However, he was willing to bet the man had couples exercises too. Deaton was just ~~evil~~ devious like that.

He was willing to bet that the woman would only manage to keep the pain in his ass occupied for a half an hour. He needed longer though. He had nearly blown his top when he saw whom he was supposed to write to this morning. He knew he was giving off some serious anger vibes when his dad just looked at him and walked away.

He gave himself a good stretching out before he sat down to type this piece of crap out.

~~

Mrs. Misland,

I know most letters start off with dear or some other nonsense. You and this letter do not deserve that degree of courtesy.

Where to start. How about with the main reason, I so violently dislike you? You _knew_ my mom was in the hospital dying. You saw me struggle every day.

Rather than put an end to Jackson bullying me, you just laughed and pulled him to the side; while sending me to the Principal's office. Simply because it would be less stressful to send an over emotional child being bullied, than a rich jackass! So what if his dad was a lawyer?

My dad was a deputy and my mom was, at one point, a fellow teacher. It should not have been held against me that my dad chose my mother over you. You were such a sore loser. You were even going to fail me because I missed a few weeks of class… BECAUSE MY MOTHER FUCKING DIED! I was so damned depressed and your petty jabs and not so secret notes, flirting with my father, certainly did not help the situation.

So what if my homework was not turned in on time? So what if I missed a few tests? Even Mr. Robinson had to step in, because my dad was being encouraged to sue the pants off of the school for undue stress.

It was the Super who sat with me to make up school time and work. He made sure I was never put in your poisonous presence again. You really are a horrible human being and an even worse teacher.

I hope you quit and became a Nun or something where human beings with emotions do not have to deal with you. I know that you were fired because you could not keep your personal life separate from work; and as bad as Beacon Hills ISD is, there are some unspoken rules you do not break. Don't flirt with married parents (it can cause a scandal) and don't fuck the students, so to speak (did you really think Jackson wouldn't brag about you punching his v-card? You are lucky he never said anything to my dad or his, or your ass would be rotting in jail. All it did was turn him into a bigger douche, thank you ever so much for that.)

No, I do not hold any fond memories of you or of 5th grade. I know I was a handful. I know I was likely to lash out in anger, but you made sure not to help me out. Instead, you singled me out and made me even more of an outsider. Someone as young as I was should not want to drop out of school, but I certainly did.

Thanks for nothing; you giant fugly bitch,

Stiles (the student most likely to torture you, if you ever show your face around here again.)

~~

Stiles smiled as he saved the letter. It felt so good to get all of that off his chest. He knew that the letter would either make him mad, or make him cry. Either emotion was not what he wanted to show around his over-protective boyfriend. He hoped tomorrow would be easier.


	6. Day 6 - Dear Past Boss

Stiles blinks at the person stationed in his room. Yesterday's anger had set Derek off, again. He had been just a touch beyond pissed though.

Talia and her husband had to lock Derek in the basement. He _still_ hadn't calmed down. There was nothing that Stiles could do about this. He loved his wolf, but by the Alpha's orders Stiles was receiving Emissary training while he attended college.

When she had complained to Deaton, he and Stiles both pointed that they were following her orders. That perhaps she should talk to Derek. Offer him some alpha training, just in case. Give the man something other than his boyfriend to focus on.

When they had all parted Stiles thought that was what she had planned, he did not count on Derek using Laura to spy on him.

"Laura, this is not a productive way for the future Alpha to spend her days."

"Why shouldn't I see what my wee one is going to bring to the table?" she ask as she looked at the physics book in her hands. "Why do you have this? What has that got to do with being an Emissary?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at her question. "My future holds more than being an Emissary, Laura."

"Why aren't you going to veterinary school to be a vet like Deaton?"

"Because Scott is handling that and I want to see a horses vagina as much as I want to see Coach Finstock streak across the field naked. I plan to be a teacher. Physics class is just for fun."

"You're sick. No one studies stuff like that for fun. Besides, you don't need it to be an…"

"Get the fuck out. Your _Mom_ asked me, ASKED, not ordered, to consider being your future Emissary. What you are doing now; that is not how this game is played. I suggest you go home and ask her how she would have approached me. If me being other than at your beck and call is in my future. Because right now, I am having serious doubts about assisting an alpha such as yourself," he said bluntly, as he pulled her from his chair and out his bedroom door.

He quickly put down a line of mountain ash before sitting down and looking at Deaton's assignment for the day. This one, well it made him smile. 

~~

Dear Mr. Hermeister,

You probably do not remember me, then again, you said you had a long memory and remembered me at Mom's funeral.

There is not many people out there that can boast that their first job was as a cotton candy packer.

True, I was only seven at the time and my Mom was selling her baked goods in the next booth over. I still earned a whole five dollars and a bag of cotton candy a day for packing and selling cotton candy.

It was so much fun explaining how the machine worked. Well, how it worked according to my eyes. You fed Kool-Aid sugar to the mouth on top, and obviously, fairies spun it into delicious thread for people to eat.

Of course, I know better now, but it made 'work' delightful. A bonus was thanks to the money I earned from you over that one summer month, I was able to buy my mom bubble bath, chocolate, AND a pretty pendant for her birthday. It was as beautiful on her in the casket as when she was dancing around the kitchen.

Thank you so much for giving me such joyful memories and a job that even made Jackson jealous.

Your Giggling Sugar Sprite,

Stiles (Because even you couldn't wrap your tongue around my name either… and you're Polish!)

~~

He smiled as he saved the latest letter. If there was one letter he would have liked delivered, it is this one. 

It was not meant to be though. Mr. Hermeister was old when he was a child and had passed a year after his mother. Stiles remembers setting up his machine and spinning the cotton candy at his funeral. Tears pouring down his face, even as he laughed and happily followed the old man's last request.

He needed to do to the attic and check on the old machine, see if it still works. If it does one weekend he'll set out in front of the Sheriff's station and spin the fairy's magical sugar threads for the passing people. (Free of charge, of course, to honor Mr. Hermeister.)


	7. Day 7 - Dear Boss

Stiles blinked at the latest writing prompt. All it did was prove that his 'mentor' just randomly pulled these questions off the internet.

All that he could do is sit there and wonder how he was supposed to write this one. He was still rubbing his temples when his father walked in. 

"Having issues with Deaton's latest assignment?" his dad asked as he leaned on the doorframe sipping his coffee.

"Deaton or Talia?"

"Laura, but confirmed by Derek and Deaton," he confessed.

Stiles gave up and banged his head on the desk. "I'm surrounded by nosey McNoses."

"A common complaint against werewolves. You sure you want to do this? Be an Emissary I mean."

"Yeah, I'm just not sure about Laura. There are other packs near if push come to shove."

"True, need any help with this?"

Stiles took a deep breath and deflated. "I'm supposed to write to my current boss. I _don't have_ a boss. I'm a college student. Not a T.A. or anything like that. Hell, I still live at home!"

John sat on his son's bed with a sigh. "You live here to save money, which I am thankful for, and when you're not working on your homework you're doing something for Dr. Deaton. So the way I see it, he's your boss. He's not a conventional boss, but he is your boss."

All Stiles could do was laugh and shake his head. "You're right; I guess the next letter goes to him."

"Need anymore help?"

"Nah, I got this. Thanks Dad, you know, for everything."

John stood and stretched before clapping his hand on his son's shoulder. "Call if you need any help."

"Sure thing," Stiles said absently as he turned to get ready to tackle this latest letter.

~~

Dear Evil Overlord,

This was a sneaky ass trick. Yes, I know I need to learn to ask for help, but to write a simple letter. You suck doggy balls. Yeah, I went there.

Your elusive questions and answers are a constant thorn in my side. Did you make a deal with a demon? Will you spontaneously combust if you give a straight answer? Maybe you went over a demon's head and went straight to the devil for the deal.

Maybe you are hiding from Hades and can't give a straight answer for fear of Charon finding you and taking you to Hades.

Are you CIA, FBI, MIB, is the truth out there? Do you know the truth?

I actually… yeah, I don't care. You are a headache wrapped in a pain in the ass.

Hate you forever,

The wretched soul who agreed to be your apprentice.

~~

Stiles saved the letter and stuck his tongue out at his computer. Childish? Yup, growing up doesn't mean he had to 'grow up'. Besides, Deaton was the biggest pain in his ass, but he would endure. Time to game and then finish his English paper.

He was glad that he could finish this accursed letter quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running a few hours behind, very sorry.


	8. Day 8 - Dear Co-worker

Stiles sat down with a smile on his face. He could hardly believe it. _No one_ was in his room. He could write his next letter in peace… or so he thought.

Well, he thought that until he heard someone choking in his closet. He grabbed his custom mountain ash bat (coated in mistletoe and wolfsbane oil) and threw open the door.

"What the fuck?" Stiles yelled.

"Shut the hell up. I'm hiding and it's all your fault."

"My fault? How in the hell is you hiding from anyone my fault?"

"How is it not your fault? Derek is moping, positive that you are going to leave him; Laura is… she's scary. She is sulking and fighting mom about the roles of the Emissary. Expect her to try and force you to be a Deaton clone," she warned.

"Cora, I love your brother so much; and I am feeling something decidedly other than love for Laura. I can't work for a bitch. Sorry."

Cora whined and slumped in the closet. "What does that mean for the rest of us?"

Stiles ran his fingers through her chestnut hair. "I don't know. You should talk to your Alpha, to your mom. I can't be anything or anyone other than myself. You should go now; I still need to write my letter."

"Are you going to let Derek read it?"

"No one, other than myself, gets to read them. This is something that I am supposed to do for myself. If I think someone could read them, I'll be less than honest. I can't heal that way. Tell Derek he should drop by in about an hour. Please?" he asked gently as he helped her to stand in the closet. 

"I don't understand, but I'll pass the message. I hope you become our Emissary, Deaton is creepy," she whispered.

"I agree," he whispered back with a laugh. "Go on now, talk to Talia as an Alpha and mom. Tell her your worries. Fate as a way of setting things straight."

Stiles watched as the woman his age (though he thought of her as younger than he thought of himself) leave out of his bedroom window. He returned to his laptop and smiled as he saw what his next assignment was.

~~

Dear Scott,

Can you believe that Deaton has told me to write to my favorite co-worker. (Well, I could write to my least favorite too.) Well, you are the only other person working with Deaton, so you have to be my favorite and least favorite. How is that for fun?

I admit that I love having my best friend around more often, but I hate that you cannot shut up about your love life. Mein Gott man, I never wanted to know about Alison's privates and I certainly do not need to know about Kira's either.

I'm gay Scott, I know you dislike that I chose Derek, but he's better than Jackson. I know you wanted me with Danny, but he's with Ethan in the Kekipi pack in Hawaii. They love one another… and I love Derek.

I know you have loved both of those women (and Isaac, I never needed to know the size and fucking taste of his dick.) Now it's time for you to accept that I love Derek.

The next time you bring a stranger into the clinic, hoping I will date them, I will have Deaton neuter you! If he won't do it, I'll study enough to be able to do it to you myself. Don't make me touch your dick because you are feeling stupid.

You're good with the animals though and I am sure you will be able to handle caring for the wolves (and whatever else stumbles in.) Just remember, you don’t need balls to be a good vet.

Love your sweet (and tired) brother from another mother,

Stiles

~~

He looked up at the time after he saved the document. Derek should be there in a few minutes… he hoped the man showed. He needed to clear the air between them.


	9. Day 9 - Dear Significant Other

Stiles laid in bed twiddling his thumbs, teetering back and forth between anger and depression. He had honestly hoped that Derek would have come over so that they could talk things out.

However, he never showed. Stiles had sent several text messages, but none of them were answered. No, they were answered, by Cora. Simply stating that tonight was not a good night and then calling her brother a chicken shit coward.

Stiles was inclined to agree with her at this point. The full moon had occurred last week, so that wasn't the reason. The only reason he could figure out is that he was a chicken shit coward.

With a deep sigh, he got up and went over to the computer. He snorted when he saw his assignment. Deaton was such a sneaky bastard… or intuitive. Stiles believes that this is no accident.

He sends out a quick text to Talia and gets to work on his letter.

~~

Dear Derek,

Today I am supposed to write to my significant other. I can think of no one more significant to me, than you.

My 'crush' on you started long before I scared off the Argent Bitch. I was in second grade and the teacher was scolding me for running off. She didn’t know Scott had had an asthma attack, she only thought I was causing her grief, again. I was a bit of a shit and I know it. I wasn't paying attention to her, my full attention was on Scott and the boy who had helped me. You got so mad that you yelled at her for not paying attention to Scott. 

I was amazed that you did what I wanted to. From that day forward, I did little things to try to grab your attention. I studied all about werewolves and set about wooing you in my own fashion.

The first thing I did was tie a bag of cookies to the handles of your bike. I checked and double-checked that chocolate wasn't bad for werewolves. Next, I gave you my Wolverine action figure. You thought someone was mocking you, but I wasn't. Wolverine is cool and can heal fast, like werewolves. I was just trying to be nice.

I stopped after that, until after Paige died and you were so… heartbroken. I didn’t want to fix you, only help you heal. So I played dumb and asked you if you could help me with my math homework. Never confessing that the 'homework' wasn't really mine. They were just some extra work packets the teacher used to distract me.

When you started to suspect me, I asked you to tell me about your homework. About history and geography. It worked. You enjoyed sharing what you had learned and when you found out that I was going home to an empty house, you brought me into your home.

You would tell me about your day, and I would fix us a snack. I was in heaven. I was waiting for you to ask me to be your boyfriend, even though I was just a 6th grader.

Then the bitch started to put the moves on you. You would forget me after school and I discovered I was the jealous type. I saw her kissing you and I ran home. I was so mad and shattered. I called your mom and told her about what I saw.

Thankfully, she believed me and had her arrested for attempted statutory rape and corruption of a minor. I was so proud of myself and you were so mad at me. You chewed me out and stopped talking to me, until four years later when the Rogue Alpha bit Scott.

You were still mad at me though and did your best to pull Scott away from me. Believing that I would cause him grief. I'm not sure what changed your mind about me. Perhaps it was your mom kicking your ass.

You thought I was a nuisance, but your mom thought I was ingenious for teaching Scott control like I did. You kept glaring and threatening me… I ignored it, though it was tearing my heart up.

It's hard for me to trust someone with my heart. My Mom threw it away and my dad ignored it until he had healed from my mother's death. Jackson took it, threw it away and mocked me, and you crushed it under your heel, repeatedly.

Do you understand why I don't want to share? I love you; everyone knows I love you more than life itself, but some things I need to keep just for me.

We have come so far in our relationship, please, don’t throw it away. Don't throw _me_ away. I'm not sure I can recover this time. I've given you more than cookies and toys this round. Don’t break my heart again.

Forever in love with you,

Stiles (The man who wants more than anything to be your mate.)

~~

Stiles sniffled as he printed the letter. At the top he wrote: 'The only letter you get to read' taped it to his window and then went out for a drive.

He needed to clear his head and he hoped that Derek would actually talk to him after this.


	10. Day 10 - Dear Blogger

Stiles would like to say that the next day was better, but he would be lying if he said that. He still hadn't talked to Derek, but the letter is missing, so he hopes that the man got the message. The ball was in his court now.

When he entered his bedroom, he was greeted by the Hale he least expected.

"Why are you here?" he asked dryly.

"We have a long standing date, remember?"

"Peter, what are you talking about?" Stiles asked as he sat at his desk.

The older man looked at him with a frown. "We have orders to fill before Thanksgiving. We have 25 apple pies, 50 pumpkin pies, 3 full Thanksgiving Dinners. 1 Ham Dinner and 2 Turkey Dinners. Not including the 75 orders of Mac-n-cheese, and 10 orders of green bean casserole."

The younger man groaned at the list of ordered foods. He had forgotten that the holiday was so close. He hadn't even talked to his Dad about what they were doing that day. "I forgot."

"I had already figured that much out on my own. It's understandable and if you don't want to do it, that's fine, I'll ask that Lahey kid for help," he offered.

"Nah, I can do it. I just need to write today's letter first." 

"It's not another break-up letter, is it?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Break-up letter? What are you talking about?"

"Derek came home yesterday crying and clutching a letter. Talia told me to leave him be, so I thought you had finally gotten tired of him," Peter stated in a matter of fact tone.

Stiles looked at the man with wide eyes. "I didn't get to talk to him yesterday. I know he was supposed to come over, but he no showed. The letter I left him… it just explained how much I loved him and for how long. What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I need to go talk to my sister… and my spoiled nephew. Think we can get through all of the orders if we start Thursday?"

"Yeah, I'll snag Isaac just to make sure."

"Good plan. I look forward to cooking with you and Isaac. I'll text you if I manage to rent that shut down diner close to the house."

"Sounds like a plan," he said softly as he watched the older werewolf slip out his window. He briefly wondered if the Hale family was allergic to doors.

He turned on his computer with a sense of relief. He had cursed Deaton at the start of this, now he is thankful for the routine letter writing.

~~

Dear Matutthab,

I don't know if you are a man or a woman, and honestly, I don't care. I love your Blog "Cooking from Beyond the Grave". I especially love it when you post recipes, photos, and anecdotes from Justin Wilson and Julia Child.

It reminds me of the times I would watch their re-run programs with my mom and Dad. I may have to severely alter their mouthwatering dishes. So I can cook them for my dad again. It makes me happy that someone is carrying on their legacies.

I know Julia would be tickled pink that not everyone in the world was overly worried about what can and cannot be eaten. 

Justin would just be happy that he has not been forgotten. "I gar-on-tee" that.

The recipes from other chef's who have passed are interesting as well, but they are not near to my heart.

Thank you for taking the time to create such a unique cooking blog.

Forever a fan,

Stiles

~~

He saved the document, turned off the computer, turned around and said, "Hello Derek, I was wondering if you were ever going to come over again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blog and blogger are fictitious.


	11. Day 11 - Dear Me

"Mom threatened to disown me," he confessed as he walked further into the room.

Stiles could only snort at that. "I'll be honest, I'm tempted to disown your ass and I'm only your boyfriend."

"I didn't know."

"You didn't _want_ to know. Do you still have the letter?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I want to make a few copies and let a few people read it," Stiles said with a straight face.

Derek's eyes widened and he clutched at his breast pocket. "You can't do that. This is private, I don't want to world to see it."

"Private?"

"Yes, you wrote it to _me_. I don't want to share it with anyone."

"But you want me to share the letters I wrote to other people?"

"It's different," Derek pleaded.

Stiles sighed and shut his eyes. "So you want to know my private thought to my mom, my dad, friends, but don't share yours. That's private, you're such a hypocrite."

"Stiles," he whined.

"Oh, just shut the hell up and listen to me. I love you with all my heart. You mean the world to me. You know this, yes?"

Derek nodded, but did not utter a single word.

"Good, because I know you love me too. Your mom still wants me to train as Emissary and you didn't even ask me out until I agreed. Do you know one of the biggest roles an Emissary plays?"

"Advisor," was the proud reply.

"Confidante and advisor. There will be times when I have to keep secrets from everyone except the Alpha. I will have to keep them to ensure the safety of the pack. Think Spock for this one, Derek."

"Logical?"

"Close, the needs of the man outweigh the needs of the few, or one. Laura has already told me to stop being myself, are you going to ask the same thing from me?" Stiles pleaded.

"No," Derek replied softly.

Stiles walked over and wrapped his arms around his wolf. "Thank you. Please, don't get jealous of letters no one else will get to read. I only gave you, your letter."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I debated about giving you that letter!"

"Why?"

"Do you know how hard it was to confess all that stuff to you? Especially giving you the Wolverine, after I saw you throw it away."

"I made Cora run back for it," Derek confessed meekly.

"What?"

"I like Wolverine, but I couldn't accept that in front of my friends. They would have mocked me. I kept waiting for the next gift; and it never appeared. I couldn't figure out who it was, but I did figure out why. Sorry about that. I still have it; he's sitting on the lamp on my desk."

"Rat bastard. I've got another letter to write. You want to stick around, or do you have someplace to be?"

"I want to stick around, but I promised mom I would come back and let her know what's going on. I'll text you."

"Okay, be careful," Stiles said with a quick hug and kiss, before sitting down to write his letter.

~~

Dear Stiles,

Hey kid, how are you doing? Probably not that well. It's not easy when you lose someone close to you.

There is something you have to know, it's not your fault and things will get better. I know that it doesn't seem like it. The world looks dark and you're looking for a way out.

It Gets Better. That's is actually a campaign, along with Always Keep Fighting. I wish they had both been around for you. Your dad will come around. You'll get some more friends. You've already found the one, and one day he will come around. 

Just don't hold your breath. That is a dangerous thing. Besides, you need oxygen to keep that wonderful brain working. OH! Keep your dreams and fantasies alive. As you get older, they get more important.

You hang in there kiddo and try to smile.

Did I cause a paradox?

Your future self.

~~

Stiles chuckled as he saved the letter. Things were better and he was looking forward to tomorrow. Even if life just threw stones at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a cold is making this more difficult than it should be.


	12. Day 12 - Dear Author

If you were to ask Stiles how he expected to wake up the next day. He would have said slowly with a high chance of relieving his morning wood with a little manual assistance. He didn't know if it would have been Rodger or Rosie giving him a hand, but it was a plan.

Instead, he was scared shitless by red eyes and a mouth full of teeth. (Probably knocked a year or two of life out of him… again.)

"What the hell?" he yelled. No, it was not an appropriate greeting for an Alpha, eat his shit and see if he cared.

Talia grinned at the human and tousled his hair. "You got back together with my son."

Stiles snorted at the woman. "There was no getting back together, because there was never a break-up. Derek was just being an idiot."

She frowned and nodded her head. "Sounds about right. So, when is the wedding?"

The boy could only sit there blinking for a few minutes. "What?"

"You finally pulled his head from his ass, again. So when is the wedding?"

"Right, wedding. Well, Derek and I haven't really discussed marriage."

Talia threw her hands in the air in disgust. "Why not? You've loved him for years and you both deserve happiness. Moreover, I want Grandchildren. I bet your dad does too. So you two need to quit sitting around on your thumbs and start planning your futures."

"Right, well Derek is busy planning on what he wants to do with his future and I am doing College, assignments for Deaton, and I am looking at surrounding packs, just in case Laura continues to be a bitch."

"How about a spring wedding? No, clashes with graduations and other things. Summer is a possibility if it isn't too hot. Oh, an autumn wedding would be lovely. I'll talk to your dad about possible color schemes. This is so exciting," she babbled. Evidently ALL of the Hales suffered from extreme thick-headedness.

He watched as the woman he once respected skipped out of his room. It was disturbing, but at least she used the door.

He checked his email in a daze. Determined to put what had transpired behind him for at least a few more minutes. Yeah, this should take his mind off the insanity for a few minutes.

~~

Dear Dr. Seuss,

I am sure you only get letters of love from children, but that's cool too,

This is actually a letter to thank you.

Thank you for teaching me to try new foods. (I do like Green Eggs and Ham.) 

That people can change (Not just the Grinch, but grumpy werewolves too.)

To have fun, but clean up after your fun. (Okay, so the second part of this lesson is boring, but it helped me.)

To treasure the environment and take care of it. (It gave me the courage to heal the Nemeton. Not as pretty as a Truffula Tree, but magnificent in its own way.)

To look beyond the surface. (I'm pretty sure I would have killed Jackson a hundred times if I hadn't looked for the hurt little boy hiding inside of him.)

To be myself. I don't have to follow the flock to be happy. I could trip on a mushroom and the day would be fine.

To tell the truth. Or as much as you can. Sometimes the truth hurts more than any lie.

To embrace chaos. It doesn't have to be destructive, if you manage it well.

To keep trying, because you might change a mind and they too will like Green Eggs and Ham.

To avoid cats in Top Hats. Mostly because I would invite a chaos, I could not control!

To love to read, to spell, to write. Your books may be for children, but we remember them even after the horrible thing that is adulthood take root.

So thank you for being you and teaching others and myself so many things.

The Curious Kid named Who? 

Oh, and called Stiles too.

~~

He wrapped up the letter with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. Time to get ahold of Derek so he could find out how far the insanity has spread.

He hoped not too far. Maybe there is a spell somewhere to put marriage happy Alphas into a deep sleep until the wedding was planned… in a few years.


	13. Day 13 - Dear Grandparents

He would like to say that he texted Derek, that they met up right away, and that they settled the marriage issue. Of course, if he did say any of that he would be lying through his ass.

He did text Derek, but the idiot never returned it. Never called. Never came over. It was all very rude if you asked him. No one was asking him though. Because this was his life. Just when things started to look up, something wanted to remind him what being down felt like.

Through all this, he had forgotten to contact Isaac to see if he would be willing to help. Which meant that he forgot that he had an actual job to do. The only thing that had jarred his memory was Peter texting him the address of the diner he had rented. Fuck his life.

Stiles loaded some snacks and his laptop before hopping in his Jeep and headed toward Peter. Whom he is praying didn't drink from the same well as his sister had obviously recently overdosed on.

He walked into the kitchen area and was shocked when a hand covered his mouth and yanked him further into the darkness. In self-defense, he clawed the arms holding him.

"Shit, Stiles it's me," was quietly hissed into his ear.

All this did was piss the boy off enough to make him bite his boyfriend.

"Fuck! You bit me. Why did you bite me?"

"Because I am more than a little pissed off. Your mom visited me yesterday and I spent the majority of the day _and_ night trying to get ahold of you."

"Sorry, I was hiding and forgot my phone," he confessed.

"What in the world were you hiding from?"

Derek looked at him with wide eyes full of fear. "My mom."

"Marriage?"

"Oh, not you too. Shouldn't we try living together before we tie the knot?"

Stiles could only snort at the whining. "Derek, I love you. I do, but let me finish college, then I'll think of proposing to you or letting you propose to me."

"You don't want to get married?"

The young man frowned and tilted his head in thought. "Sure, one day in the future, marriage seems like something I would like to try. Not right now though."

"Thank goodness, so why were you trying to get ahold of me so desperately?"

"Your mom showed up in my room talking marriage. Do you think she has been hit with a spell or ate a magic mushroom?"

"I am so sorry," Derek managed to say before Peter barged in.

"I swear, some people do not understand the concept of dates. Why do the two of you look like you are ready to bolt?"

Stiles couldn't help it. He had a minor break down and couldn't stop himself laughing.

"Did he finally snap?"

"Possibly," the older of the duo answered honestly.

"What in the world could have caused this?" Peter questioned.

"Marriage," they both answered equally horrified voices.

"Are you getting ready or…"

"We're both running from it like a bat out of hell."

Peter stood there blinking. "I thought that order sounded suspicious. Come on back once you've calmed down. I need to go and change up some of the orders."

"Think I have time to type up my next letter?"

Derek tilted his head and listened to something with wide eyes. "Yeah, I think it would be best if we gave Peter a little bit of time to get the orders in… order."

Stiles didn't ask, didn’t want to know. He pulled out his laptop and frowned at the next letter. This should be… short.

~~

Dear Babcia and Dziadek,

What should I say to you? I only met you once and I was very young. I still have the knife Dziadek gave my father to give to me and I have the cookbook that was meant for the sister that was never born.

The knife is handy and the cookbook is awesome. I love both of them. The money you left in trust for me has been the most helpful. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to afford college and then a lawyer showed up with a check. I was shocked and pleased.

You may not have been there for me physically, but you helped more than you could ever know. Thank you both. I hope you and Mom are taking care of each other until we can meet again.

Your loving Wnuk,

 

Stiles

~~

Stiles smiled as he saved the document and shut down the laptop.

"That was quick," Derek said obviously curious.

"To my Grandparents. I never had the opportunity to meet my dad's mom and dad. I barely remember Babcia and Dziadek. They died before my mom did."

"I'm sorry," he said contritely.

"Don't be. Is it safe to go back there yet?"

Derek listened closely before shaking his head.

They sat in the booth, holding hands until it was safe enough to go back. At least they had a distraction and Derek was good at placing things in the oven. Peter and Stiles just had to make sure the man baked nothing.


	14. Day 14 - Dear Mall Person

It had been two days of baking, full of bickering, and hiding, but it had been fun. Especially since, they were all off Talia's radar. The lack of sleep and lack of decent food was inconsequential compared to that.

Sadly, they were finishing their orders far faster than Peter had originally thought. Of course, that was when a mysterious patron had ordered three fall themed wedding cakes. When he had heard the tale of their wedding woes, Peter figured it out and put a stop to the order. Which sucked, because Stiles would have liked to have seen the cakes. The drawing of Peter's vision had been stunning.

"Promise you'll let me make your wedding cake. Doesn't matter if you marry one another or a buck-toothed yokel from Timbuktu," he had asked with a sigh as he stashed the drawings to use for another day.

"Does Talia bother you about getting married?" Stiles finally asked.

"She used to," he said evenly as he iced the yellow cake with dark chocolate icing.

"How did you get her to stop?" Derek ~~begged~~ asked.

Peter grinned as he started making the chocolate roses. "She's my sister. Meaning I have dirt on her that she would not want the other Alphas to know. Nothing like a murder or some other illegal activity, but it is bad enough to embarrass her for all eternity."

"I'm guessing there is no way we could tempt you for some of that knowledge," Stiles joked (mostly).

"Don't you two worry I handled things and reminded her that she had to set an example for Laura. Besides I pulled in the only enforcer who can bring Talia down when she's acting a raving lunatic."

"Does this mean we can stop and go eat some kind of food that didn't come pre-packaged or from a can?"

"Anyplace special in mind?"

"The food court at the mall. They were in the process of opening a few new places and I would love to try one of them."

"What do you think Derek?"

"There is a decent pizza place and a good Chinese place there, so I won't go hungry."

"Fine, I suppose I owe you both something more than a hot dog and granola bars. Let me finish this cake and them we can run to the mall for food. Stiles, go make sure the front is locked up everything and Derek you start washing the dishes."

An hour later and they found themselves ensconced in the most private section they could find to eat.

Stiles had managed to find Golumpki, which smelled heavenly. Derek was slowly eating his Orange Chicken (and internally debating if he could steal some of Stiles food). Peter watched the duo as he slowly ate his gyro.

"You should be more adventurous Derek," Peter teased, as Stiles stabbed the wolf's hand with a plastic spork.

"I can't even pronounce what he's eating."

"If you say stuffed cabbage, they won't try to behead you. You'll get a small soured look and then food. We Polish love our food. Which is why I will bite you if you try to steal my food again Derek Hale," he warned.

They finished their meal in silence, though Stiles proved that he was willing to share when he pushed his last cabbage roll toward Derek.

"That was good. Thank you Peter."

"Well thanks to the two of you I finished 2 days early. You two head home and clean up. Stiles, can I count on you to help me deliver the food tomorrow?"

Stiles gave him a two-fingered salute and headed home. He seriously needed a shower and a nap. He would have to stop and write up Deaton's letter. It was late today, but he could surely be forgiven.

He rushed upstairs when he got home. He turned on his laptop and then headed to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, he was sitting down with a sigh and then a chuckle when he saw the assignment.

~~

Dear Gothic Bitch,

If I were to judge you by your clothes, I am sure the descriptives whore and skank would work just as well.

See I know I am a jealous little fucker, that's why I stood closer to my man after he turned you down a second time.

Honestly, you were pissing me off. I watched as you 'oops' rubbed your half clothed ass on my man's dick. Did you notice the lack of erection when you tried to shove your stuffed bra into his face?

Are you so fucking desperate that you will risk having your eyes plucked from your head and every bone in your hands shattered? I know that I look like a little weakling, but where you light candles and pretend to do magic; I actually practice it. I can snuff out your candle with my mind and I bet I can rend you unconscious in a similar manner.

Don't push my buttons and don't touch my man. I do not play well with others and sharing is obviously off the menu. If I catch you trying again, well the preserve is a large area and I doubt anyone will miss you and your obnoxious attitude.

Total Hate,

The Bitch who will end you in the blink of an eye.

~~

He smiled as he saved the letter and crawled into bed. He really needed to get that off his chest. Because if he hadn't, he really would have hunted the girl and explain proper social manners.


	15. Day 15 - Dear Artist

The next day Stiles cleaned out his Jeep and made his way to the diner. He was looking forward and dreading delivery. He needed to remember to make sure Mrs. Havisham was not on his delivery list.

Her nails were sharp and he always walked away bleeding. The most embarrassing wound had occurred when she pinched his ass last year. You would think that the denim of his jeans would offer some protection, but no. The mind blowing thing, she wasn't a supernatural. Just a little 80-year-old lady, with nails of steel and the libido of a 16-year-old boy. Yup, she was scary as fuck and Peter could deal with her this year. He would say Derek could do it, but he swore her off first. (No, he was not above throwing his boyfriend under the bus if it meant saving himself from more pain.)

"Peter, where are ya, you old fart," he called out playfully as he entered the back portion of the diner.

"Well, there goes my hopes and dreams," came the bland reply from behind him.

"Evil, why can't you wolves wear a bell or something? Never mind, stupid question. You enjoy tormenting us mere mortals; and what dream did I crush?"

"That you would leave my nephew and be mine. I would love to hear what sounds I could get out of you besides that cute fearful squeak." Peter purred.

"You have a better chance at the Statue of Liberty coming to life and asking you out. Where is the first delivery?"

"Always straight to business. You never let me finish my flirting. First delivery is in bin 23. It's heavy so use a handcart. Address is on the top."

Stiles gave a two-finger salute as he grabbed a handcart and found the right bin. He took a look at the invoice and paled. "Peter!"

Said werewolf came tearing through the diner looking panicked and confused. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Why are you making me deliver this?"

Peter sighed and looked annoyed. "You can't stay away forever. I promise you won't get hurt, and if my sister gives you a hard time, call me."

"You're as bad as Deaton," Stiles snarled.

"Only when I need to be. I am doing my best to ensure that you stay with us when you take The Oath. You can't blame me for playing CMA."

The young man snorted as he loaded the bin on the cart. "If I get killed, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life and beyond. I don't know how I'll do it, but I will."

Peter just grinned and waved him off. Stiles loaded the goods and then slowly made his way to the preserve. He hoped that Talia or Laura would be cordial, at the very least.

He pulled over and took out his laptop, hoping to find something to settle his nerves before he walked into the wolves den… literally.

He gave a small smile at his next assignment. It didn't look like it would take long and would take his mind off of where he was headed for a few minutes.

~~

Dear Mr. McFarlane,

You probably get a thousand of these a day. I just wanted to let you know how much I enjoy your artwork.

My Dad actually introduced me to your work when he let me read his copy of The Amazing Spiderman #313. It was an amazing cover and I started to actively seek out your covers. Marvel or DC. My dad would not let me read Spawn until I was 15 and then I was allowed to read his collection.

It was enthralling. I could not get enough… until you turned Spawn from a black cop, to a white surfer. Uncool dude. I stopped reading after that. However, I continue to enjoy your art. You should maybe deflate your ego some and go back to drawing. I think you would be happier with that in the long run.

A concerned fan,

You don't need my name.

~~

Okay, so maybe that hadn't helped as much as he wanted it to. He finished his drive to the Hale house. He admits to sighing with relief when William Hale greeted him in the drive.

"Did you have a good drive?" he asked as he effortlessly plucked up the heavy ass bin.

"It was okay. You know I'm supposed to deliver it to your doorstep."

"I know, Peter is a dick for making you do this, but I won't let the opportunity slip by."

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. "Opportunity?"

"Just to clear up a few things," William assured him soothingly.

The young man crossed his arms and nodded.

"Come on in. I can talk to you and put these away at the same time. I'm really looking forward to your pumpkin pie. Talia threatened to hang me by my toes if I even think of eating it before we all have dinner. Can you believe it? She's making me wait until Thursday to have pumpkin pie! So mean," William complained.

He could only laugh at the wolf's sulking. "You know she'll do it too. It's already frozen, so that should make the temptation less."

"No such thing. Look… Stiles, Talia wasn't trying to push you and Derek to get married right away. Not really."

"She called in an order for a wedding cake, can't get too much more real than that."

"I know, but she was drunk off her ass. I know it's no excuse, but she had heard that the two of you reconciled and had a few too many bottles of wolfsbane champagne. Believe it or not, she's a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. Even regular whiskey will give her a buzz. She had no idea what she did until Peter woke her up the next day yelling at her. Which was dangerous. You've had a hangover, I know because Derek complained about it. So imagine an Alpha throwing up and truly wanting to kill everyone and herself," William confessed.

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "Have you told Derek yet?"

"He still hasn't come home. Trust me; she knows how bad she screwed up. She's pissed at herself, because she tried to do what she was berating Laura for. I know that things are rough right now, but I hope you can forgive us."

"Yeah, okay. Just no more talks of marriage. Derek and I will get there when we want to, but please do continue to train Laura. I'll be honest; I am looking at other packs, just in case."

"Deucalion has agreed to take her in and train her. Let her meet a few Emissaries other than Deaton. This way she won't try to dictate your future. We're trying Stiles, we really are."

"We'll see how it goes. That will be $278.36."

William laughed, and wrote out the check, understanding that Stiles needed time. "No discounts?"

"Talk to Peter, but if you follow me to the Jeep, well, it’s a surprise."

The older man nodded and followed with a smile. When they got to the Jeep, Stiles looked around and then reached under the passenger seat. "All for you. Don't tell Talia."

"You're a minx. Don't worry, my wife will never know. No, she'll probably eat half. Thanks I hope the tension eases soon.

"Try calling and talking to your son. Even if it's just leaving message. You take care."

Stiles felt better as he drove off. William was always his favorite wolf after Derek.


	16. Day 16 - Dear Who Hurt Me

Stiles had had fun yesterday delivering to familiar faces. He had even enjoyed talking to William. He loved the hug he got as payment for the pie. Okay, he has no shame; Derek's father gave the second best hugs. (First belonged to his Father, always and forever.)

The only part had him worried was that there had been no Miss Havisham on his list. Which made him fear that she would be on his list today. 

"I refuse to deliver to Miss Havisham!" he called out in place of any greeting.

"I had Isaac deliver her pies to her yesterday."

"Oh no, does he need the name of a good psychologist? We've got to drop her as a customer. Are you sure she is human?"

"My doubts become more and more each year. Come on; we have just a few deliveries left. Isaac is at home today. There isn't that many left and if we finish by 5:00, I'll get you dinner."

"You'll fix me dinner no matter what. Are Talia and Derek fixing things up?"

"Derek is making her swear to only drink in moderation."

Stiles didn't say anything, just grabbed the next order and left. He and Peter only saw each other in passing. Calling out little things about dinner. 

"No curly fries."

"Curly fries or I put Nair in all of your beauty products."

"Crawfish?"

"Too much work. Lobster?"

"Maybe, oysters?"

"No aphrodisiacs with my potential Uncle in Law."

This actually caused Peter to stop and just laugh his ass off. Stiles just ignored him.

"Sloppy Joes?"

"Are you ten? Borscht?"

"I don't feel like cooking. Why don't you take some of the extras we cooked and turn it into a casserole? I'll skip curly fries if it's good," Stiles suggested toward the end.

"Deal, you take the last two deliveries and I'll fix us something to eat."

The last deliveries passed quicker than either had anticipated. So Stiles just sat on a chair and watched Peter cook.

"Have you ever thought of opening a diner?" he asked, honestly curious.

"The first time someone complained that the sunny side up eggs were too runny, I would bite them. I'm afraid my temper limits me."

"Then how about catering? The customers know what they're getting before they order it."

"It's a thought, but any business require a start-up," Peter said sadly.

Stiles just smiled. "Keep the money I earned this year. I can make it with my tips and I bet Talia would be willing to help too."

"I don't accept charity. Besides, I'm happy doing this a few times a year."

"It's not charity; it's an investment. I think you'll do well enough to pay me back within the next five years or so."

"You're a college student."

"And you're an ass. I'm going to go write my next letter. Consider my offer while you cook."

Stiles took off to the front, pleased with himself as he opened his laptop lid and then his heart sank. He didn't need this around a werewolf, but at least Peter wouldn't push.

~~

Dear Laura,

I've been doing my best not to think about you. About the idiotic things, you said and how much it hurt to be told to ignore my dreams.

That was the one reason I started Emissary training. Your mother had assured me that I would never be required to be something other than I am. That I could do what I wanted. Yet, here you are telling me to be a carbon copy of Deaton.

I swear I will puke on you if one of you try to make me cut off a limb; and I am not talking about a tree limb here.

Imagine being told that you have to do things exactly like your mother. That you had to be friends with only the people she had pre-approved. Wearing the robe, which she wears to meetings. Of course, she only wears it when she has shifted to full alpha. 

If Alpha training is anything like mine, it’s a pain in the ass. However, that does not give you license to treat people like shit.

I seriously hope your time away makes you see and understand points of views other than your own. 

Safe journey and Happy Learning,

Stiles

~~

He snorted as he saved the document and closed the laptop. He's been more sad than mad while writing the letter.

He didn’t know how long he had left until dinner, but surely a nap would not be a bad idea.


	17. Day 17 - Dear You Made Me Laugh

Stiles rubbed his eyes. He sat up quickly when he noticed he was in his room. He hadn't meant to fall asleep at the diner yesterday, but he had obviously been more tired than he had anticipated.

He hoped that Derek had brought him home. It wasn't that he didn't trust Peter, he just felt safer with Derek. He looked over to his nightstand and grabbed the note he hadn't noticed at first.

 

_Stiles,_

 

_Peter swore he didn't drug you, but I don’t trust him with you. Okay, so I only trust your dad and mine with you. What can I say? I am possessive, but you already knew that._

 

_Peter made me bring your supper home, so it is in the refrigerator. He packed enough for your dad to have some too._

 

_He asked me to tell you thank you for the help and for the investment. What investment? Did he talk you into some stupid get rich quick scheme? Be careful, you don't want your credit ruined before you are out of college._

 

_Hopefully I will be able to call you later today. There have been some wild developments here. I miss you and I love you._

 

_XOXO,_

 

_Derek_

 

Stiles shook his head and smiled at the note. Trust Derek to be sweet and sour all in one setting. Like Sweet and Sour Chicken. However, the wolf seemed only to be a chicken when it came to himself.

Ben Kelev, he had the world's only sweet and sour chicken wolf. What the fuck was his life?

He grabbed his laptop and headed down stairs. He couldn't believe that he had missed supper (and Derek) last night. How was life fair?

He glanced at the clock and saw that his dad would… should be home in an hour for lunch. He sent him a quick text as he turned on the oven and went to get the casserole that had supposedly been left.

He hoped that Derek hadn’t eaten too much of it. He knew that his man loved his Uncle's cooking. He was happy to note that not even a spoonful was gone and it smelled delicious. Obviously, Peter had bribed or threatened his nephew for the food to remain intact.

He tossed the dish into the oven and then sat down to wrap up his daily letter. It would be so easy to use Derek again, but he had someone else in mind.

~~

Dear Coach Finstock,

I wonder if you remember me. You probably do. You swore I made you go grey just by having the name I have.

I always got a chuckle when you attempted to wrap your tongue and brain around my name. Languages are not your strong point, are they? Even Jackson could say my last name.

I blame your horrible penmanship. Did you take lessons from a doctor? You realize that my paper on male circumcision is all your fault. None of your classes got that assignment right.

Scott thought it was about the importance of unisex underwear.

Jackson swore it was supposed to be about the history of Lacrosse, though I think he just wanted to write about Lacrosse.

Lydia thought it was about Louis Vuitton vs Gucci vs Versace, though obviously Prada was far superior.

See what I mean? You need to print out your instructions. However, I would not have had the pleasure of seeing you change color each time you got a paper on a subject other than the importance of the Japanese Yen.

It was awesome.

Thanks for the Laughs,

Stiles Stilinski (it never was Bilinski)

~~

"What did you fix us?" John asked as he walked in.

Stiles smiled as he saved the letter and shut down his laptop. "Leftovers, Peter made it."

"Did you talk to him about the diner?"

"Yup, it was a no go, but I think I managed to talk him into catering year round. Which would be good for the Annual Sheriffs Roast. Why you call it that is beyond me. You only had roast once and you never 'roast' anyone. Not even the stupid criminals," Stiles complained as he went to get the plates and food.

"Just feed me."

They ate happily in silence. Who knows where John's mind was (possibly drafting a proposal or homage to Peter's cooking) and Stiles wondered what news he would hear next and if it would be good or bad.


	18. Day 18 - Dear Best Friend

Derek hadn't come over that night. He had just sent several grumbling and profane texts messages that made as much sense as a cat. No, cats were easier to understand than his boyfriend was; and that is just sad.

However, both species seemed to exude a malicious joy when they scared him. Case in point, said boyfriend had his face pressed to his window and grinning like a loon. Stiles grabbed his phone and snapped a quick shot, this way Derek could see how ridiculous he looked.

"I know you said you were coming this morning, but I thought it would a.) Be through the front door and b.) A little later, so I could actually piss. Speaking of, you looked stupid and almost made me piss myself," Stiles complained as he opened the window.

"Shut up. I've been sitting outside for more than an hour. Do you know how hard it was to sneak out?"

The younger man just blinked at the question. "Why would you have to sneak out?"

Derek smiled at the question and Stiles wondered if he had ever seen the man this happy. "After Mom sent Laura to Deucalion, she had Deaton test me and Cora. We both tested fairly high as potential Alphas. Mom is training us, just in case something happens."

"Something happens? That sounds ominous. What does she know that Deaton and I don't?"

"Laura."

Stiles motioned for Derek to explain only to roll his eyes and have to verbally ask; "What about her?"

"The Simmons pack came to visit Deucalion. Laura and Simmons' son are getting close. There is no Alpha heir in the pack. Their current Alpha is old and wants to enter talks about marriage with mom. Mom told him, that her marriage is left strictly in Laura's hands. She would not settle her into an arranged marriage, but if she wants to, she has mom's blessings," Derek rambled.

"Wow, I don't know how to feel about this. I didn’t want to push her out of the pack, I just wanted her to respect my decisions," he said slowly. Guilt coloring every word.

"Hey, you are not pushing anyone out and I talked to her. She is happy with Johan. She's not ready to be mated with him, but she wants to see where they go. Nothing may come of this, which is why mom hasn’t told Deaton, but she's getting her ducks in a row, just in case," He assured his boyfriend.

"Is your mom upset about this?"

"Yes and no. She's worried Laura is moving too quick, and will have her heart broken. All she wants for all of us; is for us to be happy. Including you. You are the only son of her best friend, and she promised your mom that she would look after you. I was actually sick of you, before I met you, because mom would always talk about you and your mom. So even without me, you're still family."

"So what does all of this mean?"

"We won't get to see each other as often. It won't be easy, but we can text each other and use Skype. I don't want to do this, but mom said we needed to get ready, just in case. She even apologized for not training me earlier. Some of my lessons will be with Deaton, but… say something Stiles."

"We're not breaking up?"

"No."

Stiles nodded his head, walked over to his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around him. "Okay, then we'll make this work. When will your mom start missing you?"

Derek's phone rang just as the question was asked. "Now, probably. 'Hello, I told you I was going. I know… yes. We're still good. He has some fears, but we'll work through them. Okay, be there in a few. All right, bye.' Mom says have faith and hope. She's feeling her age, I think. I have to run. I'll see you when I can," Derek said before giving his boyfriend a quick kiss and jumping out the window.

Stiles could only smile and feel a little lighter after the encounter. He set about doing his morning rituals, including coffee, and decided to write his letter early today.

He chuckled when he saw whom he had to write. Well, he could write it out and tell the boy later.

~~

Dear Scott,

Are you busy training with Dr. Kaufman? I know that the animal part of your studies have been going well, but what about the supernatural side?

Have you had to cast a pixie's leg yet?

There are several potential changes happening here. I am reluctant to discuss them until there is something more… concrete to them. You know how I feel about gossiping. Only do it if it's extra juicy and has some facts behind it.

I saw our parents whispering to each other. I swear I never wanted to see your mom give my dad a come-hither look, or see him devour her with his eyes. I love them both and I am excited about the prospect, but there are some things that a child should never be subjected to.

I know we've had some rough patches, but you will always be my brother.

I miss you and look forward to seeing you over the holidays.

*bro hugs*

Your brother from another mother.

~~

Stiles nodded as he wrapped up. He had shit to do today. Including cooking for tomorrow.


	19. Day 19 - Dear Inner Critic

Stiles blinked and groaned. He loved and loathed this time of year. Sure, the food was good and it was always nice to have the families together, but did he really have to be the only one who could cook a damned turkey?

They were in for a surprise this year. He had cheated, kind of. He purchased a smoked Turkey Allison had sworn was delicious and had baked the pies while he was working with Peter. So today would be easier than Thanksgiving past.

He wishes his Dad and Melissa had accepted the invitation to have dinner with the Hales. Stiles would have still cooked some of the meal, but it would be a bit less lonely for him.

Melissa would arrive around noon and take off around 2:00. His dad would have to start his shift around 5:00. Scott was spending this holiday with his host pack. Which means all the food Stiles made would last the trio a week or more.

A day for family would wind up being just him, which is just fucking depressing. Well, he had things to do. No time to pity himself.

He got dressed then rushed down to get things in order. Melissa would be bringing the dressing. Stiles would lay odds that she is fixing more than is needed. The joys of cooking for a werewolf, was you were never sure if it was enough.

He frowned at the four dozen eggs he had boiled the night before. He would only need four for the potato salad and then he could use the rest of one of the dozen for deviled eggs. The rest could be eaten for breakfast throughout the rest of the week.

Once the turkey was on and he rice was in the rice cooker he sat down to do his letter real quick. Anything to distract him. When he saw what he had to do, he wondered if he could perform a lobotomy on himself. No, bad idea, his dad would surely burn down the house trying to cook.

~~

Dear Inner Critic,

You talk too much at the wrong times. Never thinking of criticizing my actions when I am about to do something stupid and or dangerous.

Did you pop up when I decided to talk Scott into going on a midnight stroll? Nope, sounded like a good idea to you too.

Did you ever tell me to put a gag on when I was deliberately goading Jackson? Nah, running from a giant paralyzing lizard was just too much fucking fun. (If I could bring the rouge that had gone on a biting spree his sophomore year, he would. Just so he could kill the fucker again.)

The only time you ever talk to me is to tell me what I have done wrong when cooking or where I could have gone wrong when Derek goes silent.

You are less of a critic and more of an asshole I cannot get rid of. Adderall certainly didn't help. I just wish you would keep your opinions to yourself if you have nothing helpful to offer.

I want the world to know that I honestly feel like I am going insane talking to myself like this. I am through before I am locked away for good this time.

~~

Stiles grumbled as he saved the letter and then got up to make the deviled eggs.

It was probably for the best that he forgot this letter… a.s.a.p.


	20. Day 19 - Letter 2 - Dear Local Owner.

"This has been heavenly, as usual. I wish Scott could have been here. Well, we'll have Christmas together, or so he said," Melissa said with a sad chuckle.

Stiles smiled and grabbed her hand. "He'll be here. Deaton assured me and if I have to, I will have Derek and Peter wolfnap him."

"You mean kidnap?" she asked with a more genuine laugh.

"He hasn't been a kid in years. Would you feel better about my plan if I say they will abduct him?"

"Not really."

"Stiles…" John warned.

"You're not on duty and I am making sure Scott comes home for Christmas, as promised, and makes his mother happy. How could you say I was even doing anything wrong when, in the long run, he’ll thank me for it," he assured the adults.

"You're a menace," John said fondly.

"What are you going to do when we leave today? Going over to visit Derek?" Melissa said slyly.

Stiles just shook his head. "Nah, going to junk out with Netflix and later I'll see if I can Skype Scott. Maybe I'll work on more letters. Deaton decided he needed a break from emailing me, so he emailed me the full list. Doing one a day… on some days I get it and need it. On other's I'm thankful I have homework."

"Are you and Derek fighting again?" his father asked carefully.

"Not that I'm aware of. He's getting Alpha training now. He already warned me that we wouldn’t be able to hang as often."

"Are you okay with this?" his father asked cautiously.

Stiles smiled at his dad and nodded. "This isn't the first time we couldn't spend all our time in each other's pockets. Remember, I spent last summer in Ireland. Now that was rough. This is just irritating."

"You are both gone on each other. I have to go in early. You call me if anything happens."

"Lunches, lunches, you both need them. There is no way you are heading off to work without some of these leftovers," he prattled out as he rushed to put the two lunches together.

Both of the adults watched him with sad smiles on their faces. Neither wanting to leave him alone.

"Here you go," he said proudly as he held out the lunches.

"You're a sweetheart," Melissa said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tonight," John told him as he pulled him in for a hug.

Stiles sighed and let his smile slip from his face. He looked at the leftovers and groaned. He could probably pawn about a quarter of it off on Melissa. He would have to get creative with the rest. Perhaps Peter would be willing to share some recipes.

He carefully put the leftovers in containers and did his best to fit it in their refrigerator. He popped the last two deviled eggs in his mouth and quickly washed the dirty dishes. 

He groans as he sits down on the couch. He decided another letter, then a nap, and Netflix sounded like a wonderful plan.

~~

Dear Mr. Comix,

How crazy is it that I don't even know your name? I mean, I am in your shop at least once a week. For either food or a comic book.

Your shop though, man it is off the hook dude. You have a wonderful selection of comics and your food. Shit that is delicious.

I have always enjoyed curly fries, but your Nagraj Curry Curly Fries are heavenly. The Thorally Stuffed Crust Pizza, is mind blowing. I learned the hard way not to try the Suicide Squad Hot Wings. Mostly because I wanted to die the next day.

Your Super Heroes are delicious. Even the Red Hot Iron Man. I never would have thought to try a hotlink sandwich with sauerkraut and grilled onion sandwich. (Though you should perhaps call it the Hulk Buster instead. It keeps my boyfriend away for a day.)

The décor is stunning. If you ever close up shop, I had better get a shot at buying one of your tables. I love to sit there reading the tabletops and I know I am not the only one who enjoys it.

Thank you for having such a unique shop and tolerating my ADHD fueled visits.

A true lover of Comics and forever a patron,

Stiles (The child looking adult who whines when you ID him every single time.)

~~

He smiled as he saved the letter and looked at the clock. Nap now, Netflix later. He hoped to have good dreams. He needed them after the day he had.


	21. Day 20 Letter 21 - Dear Teacher

Stiles woke up with a heavy warmth against his back and strong arms around his waist. He blinked a few times noticing that he was no longer in the living room where he had fallen asleep.

He rolled over and smiled at Derek's relaxed face. He had missed snuggling with his cuddle wolf. Not that he would call his boyfriend that aloud.

"Staring is rude, even when the person you're staring at is asleep," Derek mumbled before he cracked open his eye.

"I'm not staring, I'm adoring. When did you get here?" Stiles whispered, unsure of the time.

"About 9:00 last night, give or take a few. You were passed out and wouldn't wake up."

"Guess I was more tired than I thought, sorry for not keeping you company."

Derek ran his fingers down the younger man's cheek. "I should have come earlier."

"Why were you here? I'm not complaining, but I thought you would spend the day with family," Stiles asked solemnly.

"Your Dad and Melissa asked me to check on you. I knocked, but you didn’t answer. I could hear your heart, but I was worried. I climbed in through your window, which you should lock. The only reaction I got from you is when you snuggled into my chest. I called your dad and told him I was staying the night."

"Brave, I thought you had Alpha training."

"Yeah, mom knocked me on my head for that."

"So you're not getting alpha training?" Stiles asked, confused by the roller coaster ride that is his life.

"I am, but it's not all encompassing. It's more like your training with Deaton."

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Derek questioned with a laugh.

"If your training it like mine with Deaton, I'm sorry. That man drives me mad with cryptic directions and even more cryptic exercises. So we'll get to see each other more than once a week?"

"We'll see each other more than once a week," he assured him.

"Thank goodness. I mean, we would have made it work, but I think it will be easier like this."

"Mom got the writing list from Deaton."

"Lucky you," he replied dryly.

"Why did writing a letter to the Barista upset you?" Derek asked honestly.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

Stiles sighed as he sat up in bed. "Replace Barista with pizza delivery man." Derek growled at the suggestion as Stiles patted his leg. "Exactly. Since we both have letters to write, let's hop to it."

He snickered as he heard Derek grumble. "Shut up and hand me a pen and paper."

"One of these days I am going to pull you from the Stone Age. Your mom bought you a laptop and you never use it. Hell, you don't even browse the porn. So sad."

"Just shut up and write your damned letter. I blame this all on you," he grumped.

Stiles shook his head as he got up and went over to his laptop.

He watched Derek's face go through several morphs as he wrote his letter. He shook his head and concentrated on his own letter.

~~

Dear Ms. McCall,

Gee, where do I start? I guess I should start by saying thank you. Thank you for being yourself. 

It was you who taught me that it is okay to cry. That I was not a sissy for missing my mom. For teaching me how to cook, so I could fix all the things my mom used to make.

For teaching me how to cook healthier. Even if my Dad hates it, I love being able to take care of him.

Thank you for understanding my love for Scott is a strong love, but a brotherly love (and for explaining it to my dense dad.) 

For being motherly, without trying to be my mother.

Now if you could pull up your big girl pants and ask my Dad out, I would love you forever and a day.

Your surprise son,

Stiles

~~

He saved the letter and then went back to watching Derek. For the first time in a long time he felt that things were starting to go right.


	22. Day 21 Letter 22 - Dear High School Sweetheart

Stiles blinked and stretched in his bed. Alone this time. He and Derek had spent yesterday just being lazy. They played a few video games and made out… a lot. Much to the Sheriff's disgust.

"I'm glad you two settled things, but I swear you're going to give me diabetes."

Which was probably not the smartest thing to say around Stiles. "Have you been thirsty more? Going to the bathroom more? Dizzy spells? Hunger?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Jesus, no. I was just making an offhand comment."

"I'll ask your doctor to check your insulin levels during your next blood test. Your health is nothing to joke about."

Which had made John run into work on his day off. 

Derek had given Stiles the stink eye over it. By the time John had returned home that night, Derek had been called back home. For family time, not Alpha training. Stiles missed his comforting warmth last night.

He crawled out of bed and stumbled downstairs in search of coffee. He needed some more than he needed air right now. He could hear his dad snore from his chair. One of these days, he would get him to try to make it to his bedroom when he got finished watching his nightly television programs.

He stumbled over and put the coffee on. As he watched the nectar of the Gods drip down into the carafe, someone had the gall to knock on his door… loudly.

He shook his head as he heard his dad declare, "I don't want any chipmunk jerky." He had no idea what the old man was dreaming about; and with that sentence, he was sure he didn't want to know.

"Hold on to your horses," he grumbled irritably when the knock returned even louder.

He squinted as he opened the door. When he saw who it was he just grunted and went back to oversee the brewing of his life giving liquid.

"Not even a hello?"

"Too early. Need coffee."

"I thought Derek was exaggerating when he said you were non-functional without caffeine. I probably should have brought that Starbucks after all."

Stiles glared at the woman. "Starbucks is evil. The Sequoia Sin is a better choice."

"I have no idea what that even is."

"New coffee shop in town. Danny opened it a few months back. Support local, man."

She chuckled humorlessly, "I'm not here for coffee. I came to apologize."

He just nodded and gave her a thumb up as he got his coffee mug and made his first cup.

"You're such an asshole sometimes."

"Laura, I'm always an asshole. I'm just more of an asshole without my coffee… unless sex is involved, but that’s between me and Derek," Stiles rambled.

"Look, I just, I'm sorry, okay? I was out of line," Laura ground out.

"Which of the emissaries called you on your bullshit?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.

She sagged and leaned against the kitchen island. "All of them. I thought they were all like Deaton. Jennifer told me she fainted at the sight of blood. Seto is allergic to animals. Joyce is so clumsy she would cause more damage. They're all good with people though. They want to help the pack."

Stiles nodded, "I'm glad you're learning more."

"Me too, I'm worried though," she said softly.

"About?"

She stood and got herself a cup of coffee. He watched her closely as she fidgeted with the cup. "I've been approached to be the Alpha in another pack."

Stiles nodded, he knew that much had been a possibility.

"Of course you know about that. Well, it _may_ come with a mate attached to it. The mate is not in the deal, just a possible perk. However, I'm worried about you."

"Me?"

"If Derek becomes the Alpha of Beacon Hills, are you allowed to be his emissary? I mean, can you be a mate and emissary at the same time?"

"You should ask Seto who his mate is, but for the record, yes, I can be both. It's encouraged for the emissary to marry within the pack."

"Looks like I still have some things to learn. Thanks for the talk and I hope you can forgive me," she said as she stood to rinse out her coffee cup.

Stiles shook his head and hugged her. "There's nothing to forgive. You take care and keep me in the loop."

She hugged him back and then ruffled his hair as she pulled away. "Take care of yourself and Derek."

He smiled as he watched her walk away. "Glad that's settled. Want to go out for breakfast?"

"Let me do my letter real quick while you grab a shower. Then pancakes and sausage sound delicious."

"Coffee, shower, and then food."

"Sounds like a plan," Stiles said as he grabbed another cup of coffee and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

He turned on his laptop and got dressed. Doing his best to be ready when his dad was. His heart sank a bit when he saw what he was supposed to write. He didn't have a high school sweetheart, so he would have to go with the next best thing.

~~

Dear Lydia,

I know you never saw me as anything beyond friend. I didn't make that status until sophomore year. That was when everything went real. When Jackson became a dick and you came into your own.

I was the only one who continued to treat you the same. I knew how special you were. You didn't need to yell to make me see. Sadly it was at that time I realized that my love for you had turned platonic.

I had so much fun at the Winter Formal. You bullied me into taking you, assuring me that you only wanted to go as friends.

Thank you for everything. For encouraging me to go for it with Derek, to challenging me for Valedictorian. I was actually happy with Salutatorian.

I hope you are giving Jackson hell and having the time of your life.

Forever your friend,

Stiles

~~

Stiles saved the letter and rushed out to the living room to wait for breakfast with his dad. Today would be a good day.


	23. Day 22- Letter 23 - Dear Hateful

Stiles had decided to sleep in. A luxury he rarely indulged in these days, but sorely missed. He certainly was not finished indulging himself when he felt a hand grab his ankle as his foot was attacked viciously by evil fingers.

He thrashed and kicked his attacker until he heard a crunch and a curse. He turned over and faced… "What the fuck Derek?" he asked as he got out of bed and ran to get a washrag. He put it on the bleeding nose and pinched it, hard.

"Ow, what the hell?" Derek yelped as he pulled away from his boyfriend's 'gentle' ministrations.

"You attacked me in my sleep. Of course, I am going to do everything in my power to get away."

"I was only trying to tickle you awake so you would wake up laughing."

Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not even Scott and my Dad are brave enough to tickle me. The last time Scott did it I broke his arm and my dad received a nasty black eye."

"When the hell did you get so violent?" he grumbled as he set his nose.

"Dad happened when I was six. Scott when we were 13. If you had asked my dad, he would have warned you against it."

"Duly noted. How would you have woke me up if you wanted me to start the day off right?"

He tilted his head in thought and then shrugged. "I would have gone with a blow job. Number one you would have been too afraid of teeth to thrush."

"Number two?"

"No one complains about a blow job, even if it is a bad blow job. Why did you want to wake me up?"

"I was tired of waiting for you to wake up. It's after 11, you're usually up to see your dad off," he grumbled.

"Let me rephrase my question. What brings you to my humble abode on this painful day?"

"I know you only have one letter left and I wanted to know if we could write together again." Derek muttered as he looked down.

"Sure. Bathroom, coffee, and then we can write. Hopefully dad left me some coffee."

"He didn't, but I brought you a triple dark chocolate iced mocha from The Sequoia Sin."

Stiles moaned as he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend. "Gimmie, I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Bathroom and then come back. You don't get your coffee until then."

"I knew you were still evil," he grumbled as he ran to the bathroom. In a matter of moments, he strolled back into his bedroom making grabby hands toward Derek's gift.

"Okay, letter time."

Stiles remembered what his last letter was supposed to be and having Derek present for it was not part of his plan. "Promise you'll stay calm, no matter the emotion?"

"Fine," he grumbled as he put pen to paper.

~~

Adrian Harris (you don't get a dear),

I never understood why you hated me, but there was no mistake that you did.

Was it because I dared to ask questions? Was it because I was medically unable to pay attention to your boring ass voice? Was it because I am the Sheriff's son?

Hey, not my fault you didn't pay your tickets or make it to your court date. Not my dad's fault either. You should have expected him to show up and take you away in cuffs.

However, you made it worse when my dad caught you molesting Matt. Of course, the school cannot have that sort of scandal. Child molestation is a serious crime.

It will piss you off to know that all of your papers were regraded. Matt failed and I passed. Maybe that is why you hated me. Because you wanted to fuck me.

Sorry dude, but I am werewolf sexual. Hope you are enjoying your time in prison.

Fuck you and fuck off.

Stiles (The boy you never broke.)

~~

He looked over to his boyfriend and saw that the man was still writing. As tempting as it was to just go over there and snoop, he decided to surf youtube.

He chuckled as he watched a few challenges and just surfed until he wound up in the weird section of youtube. Some of the wild conspiracy theories were both scary and laughable.

Just… wow. Maybe it was part of a murder plot so they could provide their video as proof or their sanity, or lack thereof.

"Have you finished rotting your brain?" Derek whispered in his ear.

"Mother fuck! Bells, I swear I will sew bells in all your clothes and staple some on you, just to be on the safe side," he panted out as he grabbed his chest.

"You're not making any sense. You knew I was here."

"I knew you were here, but I wasn't expecting you to just be there all of the sudden."

"What?"

"You were there, on the bed writing your letter; and then poof suddenly you were here talking in my ear. Deaton swore werewolves cannot teleport, but I think I need to do my own study. Never take someone's word at face value; you'll end up buying the Golden Gate Bridge if you do," he babbled as he tried to calm his fast beating heart.

"Sorry. Your letter didn't seem to upset you too much. I thought for sure talking about Jackson would have upset you more."

"Hmm? Oh, Jackson never really hated me. He hated that his bullying didn't get to me. Hated that I could be happy with one parent. Hated lots of things about me, but not me. We're complicated."

"I think complicated is your middle name," Derek muttered as he rubbed his head. "Here, I have something for you to read."

"We're supposed to keep them to ourselves," Stiles said as he slowly took the folded sheet of paper.

"Quid pro quo. I got a letter from you; you get a letter from me."

"Are you sure?" At Derek's nod, he cleared his throat and started to read, "My be…"

"Not out loud!" he said in a rushed panic.

Stiles shook his head, but kept quiet as he read the letter.

~~

_My beloved Stiles,_

_I'm not good with words or grand gestures. I never said thank you for the delicious cookies and Wolverine. He's still sitting on my desk. I went through a bit of depression the first time you stopped. I could understand why you stopped, but I was still a child and was hurt._

_I enjoyed 'tutoring' you. I enjoyed our easy time together._

_Sorry I got mad at you over Kate. You probably saved my family with your meddling._

_You told me that you wanted to be my mate. You realize that you are my mate? I knew that from day one. Being mates does not have to mean marriage. It's more than a piece of paper, you're more._

_We are approaching our third year anniversary soon and I have an important question. (No! I am not asking for your hand in marriage.) Will you move in with me?_

_I don't mean move into my mom's house. I've rented a loft apartment while I build my own house on the preserve and I can think of nothing better than falling asleep next to you and being there when I wake up in the morning._

_I eagerly await your decision._

_I love you with all of my heart and soul,_

_Derek_

 

~~

"Is this for real?" Stiles asked softly.

"Yes."

Stiles spun in his chair and wrapped his arms around Derek. "I want it. Yes, I want to move in with you."

Neither could say how long they stayed there kissing. They didn't care about anything but themselves and their future together.

~fin~


End file.
